Paper Flowers
by tectrices
Summary: Like a plant, a relationship must take root, bloom, and grow.  A ShunsuiNanao romance in three parts, written for BlackVelvetBand's SN challenge. COMPLETE.
1. Planting the Seeds

_**Paper Flowers**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach._

**-Written for BlackVelvetBand's Shunsui/Nanao challenge.**

**-A/N:** This is a three part story - once again, an attempt at a respectable Shunsui/Nanao romance. Heh. This one's more serious than my one-shot. It's also sort of symbolic - at the risk of sounding ridiculous, I think the story is like a flower. The chapters are rather representative of the stages of their relationship, in flower terms: a seed, a bud, and a flower in full bloom. You won't really see it literally, though, except maybe represented in the colors used for each chapter (dark "seed-ish" colors for the first, greens and whites and maybe flower colors for the second, very bright, vivid "blooming" colors for the third).

Well, enjoy everyone!

_

* * *

_

_'Nao-chan, 'Nao-chan, my Nanao-chan,  
How does your garden grow?  
"With silver bells and kidou spells  
And pink haoris all in a row."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One: **Planting the Seeds  
_(In Which Nanao Receives a Promotion)_

**xxx  
**  
Ise Nanao sighed. She was tired - the day had been busy, full of celebration due to her promotion to vice-captain of the eighth division. And of course she was happy about it. Who wouldn't be? Ever since her academy days, she had dreamed of making her way up the ranks, one day attaining a captaincy. And with her recent promotion, she was closer than ever.

But when she should be her most rapturous, she found that instead she was... a bit melancholy. Probably due to her fatigue; the day had been rather full, after all.

She lit the candle by her bedside. It flickered to life, shining bronze and brown across the wooden room. What a dull, pretty light. With another tired sigh, she took her hair down from its usual style, picking up her delicate, ivory comb to pull through her dark, fine hair. The same thing she did every night. Only now, she was a vice-captain.

Everyone had been so warm, so congratulatory. As though it was a huge achievement - it was really just a goal, what she had been working towards since she had become a shinigami. Drinks had been poured liberally, and there had been confetti and streamers and food. As though it was supposed to be the best day of her life. Nanao did not particularly like parties; she liked a quieter sort of happiness.

The promotion wasn't sudden or unexpected, either. When she was transferred to the eighth division from the sixth, she was confident that she'd do well in any placement tests. And indeed, she had. So well, in fact, that she had immediately been offered the seat of vice-captain. She wasn't vain or boastful, but it was clear the captain - Kyouraku Shunsui, if she remembered correctly - had been impressed with her skill at kidou. (He should be, she thought indignantly. After all, that was her greatest strength. She never even used her zanpakutou unless absolutely necessary.)

The captain... Nanao hadn't been able to read him, and having never really had a proper conversation with him, she had no idea what to expect. It was rumored that he and Ukitake-taichou from thirteenth division were the strongest shinigami in Seireitei - after Yamamoto-soutaichou, of course. And he had been one of Yamamoto's students. Clearly, he was someone to be respected and admired. Nanao had heard some less respectable things about him, as well, but she would at least give him the benefit of the doubt. And at any rate, she was starting the next day, so she'd find out all about him soon enough.

She got into her night clothes and settled down to read a few chapters of a new novel she had received as a present from a random well-wisher. After about half an hour, when her yawning was too great to ignore, she put down her book and blew out the candle.

The blackness wrapped around her, dark and warm. She let out a happy sigh. _Good night._

_

* * *

_

The next morning, Nanao arrived at headquarters to discover an empty office. She was at something of a loss. She had no idea what to do; after all, it was only her first day. There was a sheet of paper on the desk - in fact, it was the only thing on the desk at all. Thinking that perhaps it might contain instructions, she walked over and picked it up. She was pleased to see it was addressed to her.

_Ise Nanao (it read), I welcome you to the fukutaichou seat of the eighth division. To start your job off right, I've included a list of common things that will be required of you. Don't worry about me - I'll be coming in later. -Kyouraku Shunsui_

Under that, there was a list. She began to read.

_Duties of the Vice-Captain_

_1. Help the captain control the division. This includes setting a good example and seeing to any discipline problems.  
2. Fill out all required paperwork and any extra delegated to you by the captain.  
3. Be a productive member of Seireitei; help insure laws are enforced and be ready to take up arms against any attackers. _

There might have been more, but after those three rules - written in official, generic style - the remainder were written in the same hand as the beginning message.

_4. Keep plenty of sake on hand. (I do have my own stash, but we wouldn't want the division to run low.)  
5. To aid me in any grand entrances, keep a basket full of flower petals ready to shower down. Don't worry - the basket will be provided.  
6. My pink haori needs special dry-cleaning. _

She was too appalled to read any further. With an angry grimace, she crumpled the creamy sheet of paper into a ball in her fist. And, of course, it was ironically appropriate that at that exact moment her captain would come waltzing in with a half-inebriated grin on his face.

"Ahh! My lovely new fukutaichou!" He immediately went into a big, sweeping bow. His hat tumbled off his head. With a chuckle, he picked it up and set it back on. "Good morning."

"Kyouraku-taichou," she said, her jaw tight, "I was... just reading this list of duties you left for me."

"Really?" he said excitedly. "Wonderful! Then there's no need for any explanations from me." And without another word, he sank down on the old, saggy couch next to his desk.

Nanao was left speechless.

He had closed his eyes and was humming softly. That was the great Kyouraku Shunsui? A half drunk fool in bright, bright pink? Nanao's expectations were shattered. From the two weeks being in the eighth, she had known he was eccentric, but the sudden rude awakening left her in no doubt as to just how eccentric he was.

Her voice came back to her. "Kyouraku-taichou," she said slowly, "don't we have... work to do? Paperwork or..." She struggled to think of any other tasks. "Something?"

He looked up. "Paperwork?" With a giant yawn, he stood up, stretching like some giant haori-clad cat. "Oh, I can certainly help you there." He opened a drawer and pulled out a large stack of papers. With a grin, he gestured towards it with a great flourish.

"I think I can do that, sir," Nanao said, pushing her glasses up. "It might take... me..."

While she was talking, he had gone behind his desk and slid open a rather inconspicuous door. The small, closet-like room was stuffed floor to ceiling with papers. A few loose ones came innocently tumbling out.

She deadpanned. "You can _not _be serious."

Ten minutes later, a second desk had been brought in, and she had begun work on the moutainous expanse of overdue paperwork. It was probably one of the most infuriating mornings of her life. Her captain, who was back to lounging on his couch, a bottle of sake on the floor, within easy reach of his hand, hadn't offered to help, had nothing more than wish her the "best of luck". Had she not been rather certain his reiatsu alone could slow her down, she would have been quite tempted to go over there and strangle him.

He was not at all what she had been expecting.

And the worst part of all was the fact that he was exactly the type of man Nanao found herself attracted to. She was slight and pale; she liked men who were darker and large. He wasn't a _beautiful_ man (not like Kuchiki Byakuya, who was like a prince made of porcelain), but he was decidedly masculine. Large and broad, with a wide expanse of chest that he didn't seem to mind exposing. And his hair was long and wavy, the rich brown of freshly turned soil. He was certainly a fine specimen, with arms long enough to wrap all the way around a small, warm, womanly body. And he was tall enough that said woman's head would just come to his shoulder, where she could rest right at the crook of his neck. Nanao's ears reddened as she realized that she actually_ was_ physically attracted to him, and that the woman she pictured with him might not be all that different from the woman she saw in her mirror each morning. That was an annoyance she'd just have to overcome.

While occupied with such thrilling thoughts (which were really thought only to overcome the monotony of her work), she hadn't noticed that her captain had been calling her.

"...fukutaichou? Ise-fukutaichou? Ise-san?" He paused for a moment. "Nanaaaao-chan?"

She looked up quickly, glaring at him, her lips drawn tight. "What did you say?"

He gasped loudly and put a hand to his mouth. "Such a reaction! Does Nanao-chan not - "

"Don't call me that, sir. It's quite inappropriate."

He grinned and bat his lashes teasingly. "If you say so. I'm going out for lunch - to the thirteenth division to see Ukitake. You seem so competent, I'll just leave the rest of this work to you." He then had the audacity to wink. "Farewell for now..."

Oh, he wasn't going to say, he wasn't going to say it, he -

"...Nanao-chan."

The brush she had been writing with broke in her hand.

* * *

_: end chapter one :_

* * *

-**End A/N:** So... How was that? I'm quite nervous about this, actually. It didn't come out at all how I wanted it to. But I can always go back and edit later, so... Nyah. It'll be fine. Heh. I hope everyone enjoyed it - feel free to offer some constructive criticism. Until chapter two! 


	2. A Budding Understanding

_**Paper Flowers**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach._

**-Written for BlackVelvetBand's Shunsui/Nanao challenge.**

**-A/N:** This is part two, the "budding" chapter. Thanks so much for all the great reviews! You guys just make me feel warm and fuzzly inside. Hee. Anyway... Here we go. This is also one of my first "action" sort of scenes, so I'm hoping it doesn't suck.

Enjoy everyone!

_

* * *

_

_You walked into the office, with a huge grin and a wink -  
Your hat strategically dipped below one eye; your haori... it was pink.  
You had one eye in the mirror - I know your ego will never shrink.  
And all the girls wish that you were their captain, you were their captain.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two:** A Budding Understanding  
_(In Which There is a Shunsui-Mandated Excursion)_

**xxx  
**  
Nanao was a qualified, efficient vice-captain, and no one said a bad word about her performance. It was ironic that she only worked so hard because she needed a distraction from the fact that she absolutely loathed her new position. How had she come to work under such an idiot? She didn't care what people said, or how strong he was - she had not seen Kyouraku Shunsui do anything that proved he deserved his captaincy. He was the most infuriating man she had ever met!

Day after day, she dealt with his drunkenness, his laziness, and the absolutely repulsive "_Nanao-chan_"s that he'd spout out whenever he needed her. To her inconcievable dismay, he never called her anything else.

Which was why she had begun tuning him out whenever he addressed her, giving only short, clipped "yes" or "no" responses. And so...

"But Nanao-chan, you promised!" Shunsui pouted, facing his scowling vice-captain with a solid defense of inanity. He had his lunch and sake all packed, but Nanao didn't seem to want to join him on their mission that afternoon. "When I asked if you wanted to accompany me on the _wonderful _taichou/fukutaichou bonding mission I so thoughtfully planned, I was given an enthusiastic yes."

"Sir, I can't recall that conversation at all. And I seriously doubt I was anywhere near enthusiastic. Perhaps you - "

He stopped her with a grin and a wag of his finger. "Uh uh uh - It's mandatory, Nanao-chan."

She gritted her teeth together as he smiled pleasantly. Without another word, she neatly stacked the paperwork she had been doing in the center of her desk and turned towards him, her face deadpan. "Then please, Kyouraku-taichou. Lead the way."

* * *

Nanao's patience was running out quickly as they stood under the seventh tree that afternoon. Her captain gazed up at the green, leafy canopy with a practiced eye. "Hmm..." 

She bit back an extremely agitated sigh of impatience. "And what's wrong with _this_ one, taichou?"

He stroked his chin thoughtfully. Sick of being left in suspense, Nanao was on the verge of doing something regrettable to her captain's person when he said, "This one, Nanao-chan, is _perfect_."

She let out a huff of breath in relief, and spread out the blanket she had been carrying on the soft, vibrant grass. A second later Kyouraku-taichou had plopped down with a bottle of sake, leaving Nanao with only a tiny corner of the big, yellow blanket to sit on. She shot him a sidelong glare.

He had explained on the way to their current location that they were officially on a mission to look for hollows, but he had decided to use the outing as an opportunity to "get to know" her a bit better. Nanao was not happy about that. They sat in silence, the vice-captain picking at her food as the captain downed more and more alcohol.

It was a beautiful day; the sky was a warm, muted blue, with fluffy white clouds drifting around aimlessly. Nanao even thought she heard a bird chirping. The effect was spoiled, however, by the large, drunken mass of Kyouraku that had oozed out over their entire sitting space. He was mumbling some random, idiotic drinking song beside her, and it took all her will power not to give him a good whapping with their picnic basket.

But suddenly, the atmosphere changed. There was a new pressure in the air, malevolent and foul. "Hollows," Nanao breathed. She stood instantly. Gazing off towards a copse of trees, she saw three large, hulking bodies.

Kyouraku yawned. "Ahh, Nanao-chan, what's this? You look worried." He smiled innocuously, and made his first attempt to stand up. Upon falling back down, he chuckled and tried again. Nanao was appalled. They had been sent to look for hollows, and the first thing he did was start to drink? He couldn't even stand up straight? She felt suddenly disgraced, being in that man's division.

"I'm sorry, sir," she said, pushing him back down. "You're in no state to handle this situation." And with one last, narrowed glance, she shot off like a bullet towards the hollows.

Her captain raised a brow in disbelief. "You're fiery, aren't you Nanao-chan?" He slowly got up, a hand on the hilt of his zanpakutou. For a full minute, he stood there silently. He closed his eyes for a moment, sensing Nanao's reiatsu spiking from her battle. Against three large hollows, he feared she might be slightly outmatched. With a beleagured sigh, he followed slowly after her.

* * *

Nanao spit out the blood in her mouth, and took up her position again. She took a deep breath and rattled off another incantation. A shot of glowing red burst from her hands, hitting the smallest hollow in the middle of its mask. With a horrible, mangled scream, it disentigrated. Nanao was breathing heavily, relieved that she had finally made progress. She turned towards the other hollows. 

The largest grunted and lashed out at her with it's large, reptilian tail. She used shun-po to get out of the way, but the third hollow attacked as soon as her feet were on the ground. She tried another kidou spell, but missed. With a curse, she ran around it. The hollow was so large that it couldn't follow quickly. She used the opportunity to shoot more spells towards it, crippling it's large, stalky legs. It fell to the ground with a dull thud, sending shocks through the earth.

But her victory, before she could finish the hollow off, was destroyed. The largest, lizard-like hollow shot at her with a cero blast; she dodged, but in her haste to escape the blast, it caught her with it's enormous tail, flinging her into the nearest tree.

The pain was terrible - her arm was broken, she felt certain, and blood was dripping from her forehead into her eyes. Her glasses were broken, one of the shards embedded in her cheek. Everything was blurry and she felt weighed down.

It took a moment to register that part of the pressure she was feeling wasn't from her injuries. A huge reiatsu was near, sending little jolts of electricity to crawl up and down her skin. Her head ached. She saw a broad, pink back before her. A glint of steel caught her eye as her captain drew his zanpakutou.

The proceeding fight was really more of a slaughter. He was so strong - with three strokes, both hollows were gone. Nanao lifted herself up using her good arm. He hadn't even used shikai. He turned to look at her as the remaining pressure in the air dissipated. Before she passed out, she swore she saw his mouth form a slow smile.

* * *

"There you are, Ise-fukutaichou," Unohana said kindly. "In a few days, you should regain full mobility and the pain should be completely gone." 

Nanao nodded her thanks. Her short stint in the fourth division recovery ward had been tedious, but at least she was nearly well again.

Unohana smiled and said, "Well, I'm all done. You have a visitor; Kyouraku-taichou is here to see you. May I send him in?"

"Ahh. Yes, Unohana-taichou. I'm well enough to receive him." Unohana nodded and walked gracefully out to get him.

Nanao felt sick with shame. If she hadn't doubted him and gone off to fight on her own, then she never would have been injured. He had come twice to see her, and both visits had been almost completely silent. Nanao had nothing to say to him - she had made a mockery of her position as vice-captain and honestly she wouldn't have blamed him if he asked her to transfer or if he demoted her.

"Nanao-chan."

She looked up to see him standing there, looking at her with an expression of sympathy. "Hello, Kyouraku-taichou." She would never again chastise him for that stupid name.

He sat down in the chair beside her bed. She adjusted her thin, white robe nervously. "How are you, Nanao-chan? I've been worried and you don't seem very willing to talk about your condition."

"I'm fine. I'm sure you know that Unohana-taichou is a master healer, and she worked on my arm herself." She cleared her throat and adjusted her new glasses - a pair that, incidentally, he had left as a gift for her.

"I'm glad your feeling better. Oh, how I missed my Nanao-chan! The office is so lonely without my dear fukutaichou there to scowl at me and mutter under her breath about how I never do my paperwork." He sighed forlornly and put a hand under his chin.

She started to glare at him, but quickly caught herself and shifted her gaze down to her lap.

Kyouraku sighed. "Nanao-chan..." Their eyes met for a moment. Then he gasped. "I know! You need sake! Ran-chan and I will take you out for - "

"I don't think sake will help anything, Kyouraku-taichou. I just need rest."

He decided to prod a little further. "Ahh. Well if that will help you heal. I seem to have misplaced all the division's ink, and so no paperwork has - "

"What!" She looked up at him furiously. "Taichou, are you saying that _no_ paperwork _at all_ has been done while I've been here in the fourth division?"

"Oh dear. I don't suppose so." He grinned. "Dear Nanao-chan will have to come back and fix that for us! Even your big, strong, handsome taichou can't seem to handle himself without you."

"Why do you do that?" she asked angrily. "Why do you act like such a..." She pressed her lips together tightly for a moment. "A fool! You're so much more capable than you seem; why don't you ever - " She stopped, realizing she was bringing up the topic she had been avoiding since the day they had fought those hollows.

He looked at her calmly. "Why don't I ever what?"

She flushed and looked down. "Sir, I - "

"No, Nanao-chan, if..." He cleared his throat and then smiled. "Ise-fukutaichou, if there's something you need to say to me, please feel free to say it."

Her cheeks were burning. "It was my fault my arm was broken. I only saw that you were silly and something of a drunk, and I ignorantly assumed you... didn't deserve to be a captain. I thought that in the battle you'd only be a liability. I don't deserve to be your vice-captain. I'm sorry, Kyouraku-taichou." She looked down at her arm. "Trust me, I've learned."

"That's good, Nanao-chan." He smiled wryly. "You misjudged me, yes, but let's not let that get in the way. You're completely capable - that's why I chose you for my fukutaichou in the first place. I may be capable, Nanao-chan..." He took off his hat and put it on her head. "But I most definitely will never be serious."

She knocked it off and shot him a look of annoyance. That seemed to please him.

Suddenly - and very unexpectedly - he grabbed her hand. Nanao swallowed a gasp and her eyes shot to his face. That was not a slight or tentative touch; it was firm and full of purpose. "Silliness is what works for me. And trust me, I can hold more liquor than most people can drink in a week." He winked and stood up, letting her hand slip out of his. "Be the kind of person you want to be, Nanao-chan. And even if you forget yourself and think your old Kyouraku-taichou's a fool, I'll still be there to bail you out." He walked over to the exit. "See you back in the office, soon?"

For a moment, she didn't answer. But then, "That's right, Kyouraku-taichou. I'll be there as soon as I'm released."

* * *

_: end chapter two :_

* * *

-**End A/N:** There we go! It took longer than I had hoped to get out. (Obviously...) I didn't like this chapter at all; the writing isn't near my best, and it just... fell flat somehow. Oh well. Look for chapter three in a few hours.  



	3. In Full Bloom

_**Paper Flowers**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach._

**-Written for BlackVelvetBand's Shunsui/Nanao challenge.**

**-A/N:** This is part three - much more romantic than the previous chapters, and very fun to write. Heh. I hope everyone enjoys! It was a little rushed to get it out in time, but I think that it turned out okay all the same. I didn't have time to do the color symbolism I had planned to, so I hope you guys can be happy with this all the same. 'T' might be too high a rating for it, I'm not sure.

_

* * *

_

_I've got a demon magic woman  
Got me so blind I can't see  
That she's a demon magic woman  
Trying to make a responsible captain out of me_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: **In Full Bloom  
_(In Which a Relationship is More Than Professional)_

**xxx  
**  
Nanao groaned. "Taichou..."

He grinned apologetically and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, my darling Nanao-chan, what can I do? I certainly never meant for this to happen."

She buried her head in her arms, trying to block out any light. "Taichou, what did I tell you about my tolerance for alcohol?"

He looked away from her, his expression rather sheepish. "That... It was low?"

"That's right. And who insisted on taking me out with Matsumoto-fukutaichou and friends anyway?"

He grinned. "Me?"

Nanao looked up at him with fire raging in her eyes. "That's right, taichou. _You_. I told you that this would happen; I have no tolerance for alcohol and if I drink even a little over my sobriety limit, I have a terrible hangover the next morning."

Shunsui whimpered a little and scuttled over to his couch. "Nanao-chan's so mean," he muttered, stretching out and covering his face with his hat. "I only wanted to show her a good time." He looked up with another, rather more lascivious grin. "You certainly seemed to be having a good time when you told the whole bar that I was the most handsome captain in all of Seireitei."

Nanao groaned and sank back down onto her desk. "I was drunk. I didn't mean it."

"Oh, that hurts my feelings, Nanao-chan. Who is the most handsome captain, then?"

She grunted and said, her voice muffled, "Zaraki-taichou."

Shunsui laughed hard, his whole body shaking. "Oh, Nanao-chan's embarrassed because she thinks I'm handsome." He stood up, and though she couldn't see him, she sensed him come stand in front of her desk. "Well there's no question about who the most attractive fukutaichou is. My beautiful Nanao-chan has them all beat hands down." He chuckled. "Except perhaps that mountain of Soi Fong's." He chuckled again and put a gentle hand on the top of her head. "Go home, Nanao-chan, you need rest." Before she could argue, he said, "Or if you think you need to stay at work, then at least use the couch. I'll go get some lunch for us." And humming a quick, peppy tune, he strolled out of the office.

Nanao peeked out at the empty room. She sighed and took off her glasses, rubbing her aching eyes. Why had she agreed? Stupid question, she realized. When could she ever refuse him something that he asked for so nicely? It was becoming more and more evident to her that the tiny crush she harbored for her captain had grown into something much, much bigger.

Yes, he was handsome. She did consider him to be the most attractive captain (even the most attractive man) in the Seireitei. His body was broad and strong, and Nanao was more than aware of her own affinity for such bodies. He had a laughing smile, a spark of youth and humor in his eyes. And even if he was sillier than most of the youngest students at the Academy, he had a maturity that came from experience – he could always be counted on when he was truly needed.

She sighed and chastised herself for slipping into foolish daydreams. He had been much more flirtatious than usual, and that flattered her at the same time as it made her that much more attracted to him. What she would give to have him in her arms for just one, brief moment.

The previous night had been more fun that she would ever admit. She had come solely because he had invited her, citing worry and a desire to see her have more fun as his motivations for issuing the invitation. And, of course, she couldn't say no to that. So putting on a brilliant show of reluctance, she allowed herself to be persuaded. And she had gotten to watch him laugh and drink and smile, talking about personal things she felt privileged to hear. She had taken sips the same time he had, pretending her lips on the cup were her lips on his lips.

And, with as much as he drank, she had gotten fairly hammered fairly quickly. She groaned at the memory. At least she had only called him handsome; she didn't trust her tongue when it was under the influence of alcohol, and she wouldn't have been surprised if she had blurted out that she loved him to the entire bar, as well.

Except, of course, he was her taichou, and she couldn't.

Things were that simple to Nanao – chiefly because she made them so. He was her captain, therefore she was not allowed to have romantic feelings for him (however handsome and strong and perfectly suited to her he might be).

It was then in her thoughts that she began to sense his reiatsu nearing the office, so she quickly slipped her glasses back on and headed over to the couch. It was a little lumpy because of its age – but it smelled just like her Kyouraku-taichou, so she felt she had very little reason to complain.

"Ahh! My Nanao-chan has taken my advice!" the man himself said gladly as he sauntered back into the office. "Feeling better?"

"No," she groused. "And I suspect you're here merely to increase my headache further."

"Oh, never, Nanao-chan. Why, I'll even promise to do some of my paperwork today."

She looked over at him skeptically. "Really? You actually promise?"

"Some, Nanao-chan," he reminded her, shoveling off all the papers on his desk to set the lunches he had picked up down. "And who's to say my definition will be quite the same as yours?" He grinned and sat down. "If you're still feeling badly after you eat, why don't you go see Unohana-taichou in the fourth division? I'm sure she – "

"No," Nanao said quickly. "I'm not going to waste her time asking for a cure to an ailment that was completely and utterly my fault."

"I thought Nanao-chan said it was _my_ fault."

She glared and the next second a couch cushion came whizzing by his head.

"I let myself be talked into it, sir. I could have been more firm in my initial refusal. Besides that, I…" She cleared her throat. "I did have a good time. Thank you for inviting me."

He smiled. "You're welcome, Nanao-chan. Maybe we can do it again some time." Seeing her face, he laughed. "Perhaps with less sake involved."

* * *

Nanao didn't know it, but her captain wasn't as blind to her feelings as she thought he was. Shunsui knew his vice-captain felt _something_ for him; he just didn't know exactly what it was. 

And, of course, being the type of man he was, he decided that he just couldn't be happy until he found out.

* * *

"Nanao-chan," her taichou asked one late afternoon, "do you believe in destiny?" 

"What?" She looked up from a pile of his paperwork she was completing. "Did you say destiny, sir?"

He nodded. "I did. I asked if you believed in it."

Nanao thought for a moment before answering. "I can really say either way. I've never given it much thought before. I suppose that there could be, but I'm inclined to doubt it."

"Ahh." He nodded thoughtfully. "What if I told you that I believed we were destined to work together?"

She had gone back to work, obviously considering any real conversation of substance complete. "I would probably take away your sake, Kyouraku-taichou."

He laughed. "My Nanao-chan is so cruel." He sighed, watching her intently as she worked. "What do you believe then, Nanao-chan? In truth?"

"I don't know, sir. As I've said, I've never given it much thought."

He stood up and pushed in his chair. "Then tell me what you prefer: the feel of skin or paper? the sound of a deep, warm voice or the turning of a book's pages?"

She looked up, struggling for words. "Wh-what? Kyouraku-taichou, why are – "

"I'm just curious, Nanao-chan. That's all." He placed his hat on the desk and took a few steps toward her. She still didn't speak. "You don't know?" He was staring at her, the heat of his gaze so disconcerting she could hardly think. "Then let me help you decide."

Nanao was suddenly very uncomfortable with the situation. The anxiety she felt increased as he took another step towards her. "Kyouraku-taichou," she said, swallowing a tiny bubble of something like fear, "I… I can answer your question with no assistance."

"Then why don't you?"

She swallowed again. "I prefer books to many people, but…" He was suddenly right in front of her. She sensed that he wanted her to stand; almost involuntarily, she did. "Th-there are some voices that I love to hear…" Looking into his eyes, there was no mistaking where the situation was headed. Nanao wasn't sure if she really wanted to let it go there.

He took her hand and put it up to his chest, right above his heart. "And some skin… you long to touch?"

It shamed her, but she felt her hand tremble. "Stop it. This – "

"If my Nanao-chan would give me her permission, there is skin I long to touch, as well."

"I didn't mean…" She looked away from him, whispering heatedly. "I didn't mean it was your voice I loved to hear," she said, her face red.

"Then whose did you mean?" When she didn't answer, he said, "Are you feeling all right, Nanao-chan? Your face is flushed. Does this closeness make you uncomfortable?" He looked pointedly down to the hand still on his chest; she quickly drew it away.

"Of course I'm uncomfortable. This is very inappropriate." She walked over to the far wall, looking off to the side so she didn't have to meet his gaze.

"Nanao," he said softly, her name smooth in his mouth, "why do you stand so far away?"

There was something in his voice, something warm and new that she had never heard there before. If she turned her head, what would she see? Would the expression in his eyes be as warm as that something in his voice?

"Is this 'far away', taichou? I see nothing wrong or unusual about this distance."

He was in front of her in an instant, his hand snaking presumptuously around her waist. "What about this distance? Is this distance wrong or… unusual?" He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Is it wrong to want to be close to my Nanao-chan?"

That settled it. They were damning their professional relationship forever – but what happened between them would stay between them, an intimate secret that they never had to reveal.

"No," she replied quietly. His head came up a little, his eyes meeting hers. She put a hand to his face, the feel of smooth skin and the stubbly growth of beard so welcome to her small, milky white palm. "Because your Nanao-chan wants to be close to you."

She didn't even consider the ramifications of their actions, not when there was such a plea, raw and naked in his eyes. Her whole body felt unsteady, and her lips trembled as they met with his.

What Nanao would always remember was the he tasted like sake: lips, tongue, every inch of warm skin. She had never relished the taste of it more.

* * *

_: end :_

* * *

-**End A/N:** There we go! The end of this lovely little fic. I'm still not confident writing Shunsui/Nanao, but I definitely enjoy it. Hee. Thanks for reading this far, everyone, and I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are greatly appreciated. 


End file.
